


Bad Day

by Sokorra



Series: The "Quote" Prompt Series [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra





	Bad Day

_“Remember what you said. When you start blaming yourself for things that weren’t your fault… there’s no coming back from that.”_

_\- J.D. “Scrubs - My Lunch_

* * *

 

She knew right away that he would need her. He didn’t deal well with failure, and when it was something like this, something similar to what happened to his brother, it was no doubt heavier than usual. She had heard from Emma what had happened, that a brother had driven into town with his brother.  They had been hunting in the forest and the one brother had accidently set off his gun improperly and hit the other. They had rushed to Storybrooke General.

Viktor hadn’t been able to save him.

She found him in his cubby hole of an office.  He sat in his chair, staring at the wall, his hair still messed up from being under a scrub cap, and he was still in the surgical blue scrubs.  He looked completely shut down.  She walked towards him, kneeling in front of him and saying his name softly.

His eyes turned to face her before he leaned forward, placing his forehead against her shoulder, breathing her in.  She put her hands on his shoulders, rubbing them slightly as he got himself together.  She looked around quickly, noticing that he hadn’t gone back to his old standby –alcohol.

“Thanks,” was all he said as he seemed to come back to himself. He sat up, sitting back into his chair. “I guess you heard.”

“Yeah,” she reached and took his hand.  He interfaced their fingers, staring at their hands for a few seconds  before pulling her to her feet and onto his lap, wrapping his free arm around her waist and resting his forehead on her shoulder.

 


End file.
